1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment arranged and configured for communications with portable electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to exercise equipment featuring a universal holder that facilitates infrared communication with diverse portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, handheld computers, notebook computers, or any of a number of personal digital assistant (PDA) styles, for instance, such that each device can communicate with the exercise equipment when the device is placed within the holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise equipment is used in public gym facilities by many people. Some forms of exercise admit to extended periods of cardiovascular exercise. For instance, people often use treadmills, elliptical trainers, stationary bicycles and stair machines for extended periods of time. The designs of these devices have evolved over the years and most of these devices now feature display panels or other components that include holders for items commonly carried by exercising people. For instance, many devices offer a holders designed for water bottles, keys, towels and the like.
Recently, the exercising public has been introduced to programs that can be used with a portable electronic device, such as a PDA, to track fitness activities. In most of these programs, data is entered into the PDA manually as each exercise is completed. The manual entry of data interrupts the workout and can be rather inconvenient for the user, both of which decrease the desirability of such programs.